


Living On The Edge

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Richie and Jon head back to their hotel after a night out.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Living On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts since forever.

Living On The Edge 

  
Richie was tired. Jon was tired. Similarly endowed with their shared exhaustion, stumbling around, suddenly eager to get back to their hotel for the night. 

  
In spite of how tired both of them were, they both felt giddy at their new lives, the years ahead. Their new Album, one of their first, had done great. No, scratch that- it'd done amazing. Their Dreams Of traveling the World As rockstars, having everybody know their names- it had finally happened

"Who's room are we going into?" Jon asked in a sudden moment of clarity, digging into his Pockets for the Keys to their hotel rooms. The metal was cold against his already frigid fingers, and he grit his teeth in silent protest. Richie thought for a moment. "Yours. It's bigger." He finally decided. 

Jon glared but obediently began unlocking his door, shoving the key into the Lock and jumping slightly to get some feeling into Hs numb Legs. It'd been cold as hell out there. Why'd they walked again? 

"No, it's isn't. Equal-" Jon interrupted himself with a yawn.

Richie looked sympathetic. "I think we stayed up a little _too_ long." He said. 

  
"Yeah. Yup. C'mon." Jon grabbed Richie's arm and pulled the older man into the room, which was blessedly warm. "I still don't regret it though. Whatever time I can get with you, I'll take." 

Richie smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Jon's cheek, a flashing moment. "Me, too. One day, we'll retire, and we can spend all the time we want, just you and me." 

  
Together, they made it work. Jackets were tossed onto the ground without care as to where they ended up, and their shoes were also thrown off and ended up...somewhere. Neither of them cared, really.

All that either of them cared about was pressing close underneath the blanket, and falling into blissful sleep. 


End file.
